Unexpected
by XxSmartiesxX
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade are fighting Orochimaru and almost defeat him untill something strange happens... something odd... rating might change.


This is my 'what if' story that's been buzzing in my head for awhile. A different ending to the fight with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Instead of Orochimaru leaving with Kabuto something different happened, something odd.

''-Thoughts

""- Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto READ NOTE!**

**Note: In the original Naruto Tsunade & Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru fight was when they were old and had Naruto with them well this is different. Tsunade took a stab to the chest for Shizune and Orochimaru still couldn't use his arms. Also their all around their late teen's early-twenties. Orochimaru had all ready start taking bodies. The lack of arms was because of a poison not the 3rd hokage and Orochimaru was already a rouge nin. (The 3****rd****'s hokage is still the hokage there is no 4****th**** yet)**

**Chapter 1.**

The battle was epic. That's all they could say at that point. Shizune could only watch as Tsunade and Jiraiya fought the giant snake summoning with their own, things weren't looking good for Tsunade because she was exhausted with many wounds and that snake bastard Orochimaru keep picking himself up after every hit that Tsunade threw at him. Even though the man was 20 years and he absorbed all the young bodies he was still weak for the lack of his arms and could only hope to dodge the attacks. Orochimaru was silently cursing himself.

Orochimaru pov:

'Damn it! I've been here too long Tsunade's poison on Jiraiya is starting to wear off on him' Orochimaru thought as he tried to dodge another hit from Tsunade only to get hit back into the ground.

'I've got to retreat' he thought rapidly right before he was sent flying _again_ by one of Tsunades chakra punches.

Orochimaru's back collided painfully against the ground and started to roll uncontrollably until he hit a rock. The forces of the hit turned the large rock in nothing but a bunch of little pebbles that were scatted all over the ground. Orochimaru tried to get up only to fall to the ground limp.

"Damn it." He cursed as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"I can't die here I still have many more experiments to complete." Where his last thoughts but before he completely passes out he felt an odd sensation run through his body all most like something was ripping out of his body. Then he blacked out.

Regular pov:

Jiraiya walked over to the still body of Orochimaru. He was checking to see if the saninn was really dead when he noticed Orochimaru's body start shake violently, then suddenly a huge pearl white snake started to rip itself out of Orochimaru's body. Jiraiya would have thought it was normal for all the snakes kept in Orochimaru's body to leave when he died, and he did somewhat, knowing Orochimaru, excepted them to do something weird like gathering together to form one giant snake to leave the deceased. '_So he thought'_ What he didn't except was when they did leave the coloring from Orochimaru's skin to leave with it. As the snake squirmed out of Orochimaru's body the pale skin that once resides on him now was being replaced by normal skin that would be on any other person would have. Now _that_ shocked him. Never in his life did Jiraiya expect to see Orochimaru with normal colored skin slightly pale/whitish but still normal, and that's not what all was happening either. Jiraiya watched as Orochimaru's body slowly went thru a transformation. The next to change was Orochimaru's hair, it stayed its normal hair color but it somewhat got less snakier if possible. After that was his face, it got less like Michael Jackson's after surgery and more natural looking. Like his sharp cheek bones and paper like skin became more realistic, more human than Jiraiya's ever seen Orochimaru…_ever_.

Jiraiya's pov:

O_o

Regular pov:

"Jiraiya is that snake bastard dead yet?" Tsunade yelled over to him.

"Tsunade, I think you should take a look at this." replied Jiraiya calling her over unsure how to answer her question himself.

Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya trying to figure out the uneasiness in his voice when she noticed the sannins body.

"Oh, god what is that" cried out Tsunade as the snake continued to wiggle its way out of Orochimaru.

Then she noticed how every inch of the snake that leaves Orochimaru the more normal he gets.

"What's happening to him Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked in a sympathetic voice as his once called friend was convulsing on the floor with a look on his face that meant he was in extreme agony.

"I'm not sure, Jiraiya I'm not sure." was her unsteady reply.

Tsunade wasn't sure to be in awe or in disgust of the things happening to Orochimaru; after all she was a doctor.

By now the snake was half way done coming out of Orochimaru and Orochimaru looked so different Tsunade could look him strait in the face and say it's not him. All the face makeup was gone except the purple eyeliner, and his eyes were cracked slightly and you could tell his eyes were the color of grey honey not their original pee yellow._ As Tsunade would say. _The snake finally popped out of Orochimaru and literally exploded into nothing but a bunch of sickly dark purple colored gas. What was left behind was a normal looking Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked over to the body just staring at wondering what's gonna happen next.

"Finally he's dead." Jiraiya said after a few minutes of watching the still body.

"No, not yet look he's starting to… shrink?" said Tsunade as Orochimaru's body started to glow and gradually start to shrink. Not only that but he also started to get younger looking well like he was growing young instead of old. After a few seconds where Orochimaru once laid was a pile of clothes with a lump in the middle.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jiraiya as the lump started to wiggle and move.

"I think so." replied Tsunade as she walked over to the pile of cloths.

Tsunade pulled the shirt off the lump to reveal a…. toddler? (If you couldn't tell it was a baby well, go back to school)

"Hello!" said the small child as he looked up to Tsunade.

"O-orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya as he looked over Tsunades shoulder.

"That's me!" said Orochimaru as he sat up.

"Do you recognize us?" asked Tsunade kneeling down to his level.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade and put his hand on her shoulder with a worried look on his face. Orochimaru paused and thought for a second he looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade, and then Jiraiyas hand. A look of enlightenment washed over his young face.

"I know who you are!" Orochimaru said excitingly pointing his finger at them.

"You're my mommy and daddy!"

**Thank you for reading! If I get some reviews I'll update! But only if I get some reviews! If you want to see Orochimaru go to .com/art/Orochimaru-at-age-5-134694334?offset=20**


End file.
